A More Than Average Day In Nintendo Land 2
by IzziInsane
Summary: Hey yo I will update soon, I promiseAfter I get a few more reviews. Read and Review and more will come!


**Here is a sequel to A More Than Average Day in Nintendo land—but this is the second version. There are three parts in this story, and this is the first part. Each part is fairly short—but the story is actually rather funny. My friend madmad squareeyes helped me out on this one, (well, only the first paragraph and some other little bits) she hasn't actually read the whole thing, so this is her chance. You lot will love this story—if you have a good sense of humor. Read and Review!!!**

**Part 1—Stuck in the Kastle Koopa**

Bowser is the ultra evil koopa and arch enemy of our heroes; the plumbers of the mushroom kingdom, Mario and Luigi. Now, Bowser is often snatching up the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom Peach, Princess Peach Toadstool—Mario's beloved. Bowser is most evil once even obtaining Mario and Luigi forcing Peach on a journey rescuing them along with the three toads locked up in a stage. With the help of only her magical umbrella she battled the obstacles put in her way by Kamek, the evil Magi-Koopa who works for the king of koopas Bowser, yet even defeating Bowser herself to save Mario. But, that is a different story.

Our Story begins when Mario ventures off in chase of Bowser who has once again taken the Princess—whilst Mario is going to save her from the evil clutches of Bowser; who is forcing Peach to marry him. Mario finds Bowser's villa leading to the Koopa kingdom when he finds a window with Bowser glaring through at him with an icy pole in one hand and Peach in the other.

"Give her back!!" Mario screams, with Bowser responding as "NEVER!!!"

"PLEASE!!!"

"MUHAHAHAHAAAAH!!"

"She doesn't love you, she loves me---AAAAHHHHH!!!" Before Mario could finish, he fell through the warp pipe where Bowser was standing.

"Okay, how about the Princess decides?!" Bowser releases Peach, as she just stands helplessly between them. Bowser gets side-tracked when she is talking about how ridiculous Mario is acting and drops his icy pole.

"Oh, #$&!!!!!" said Bowser; "I'll be back, and if I catch you two gone, you'll be dropped in the lava pit!!" He went off in search of another icy pole, as Peach grabbed Mario.

"Come on!!!" She said, frustrated.

"What?!"

"We're gonna sneak out."

"How? The only way out is going through nearly half the castle…surely a koopa troopa or a Koopaling will spot us sooner or later!!"

"Well, that's what _sneaking_ is!!! C'mon, no time to waste!!"

"Peach…" Mario asked Peach, giving her a look.

"Yes, Mario?"

"Do you like Bowser…?"

Peach grabbed Mario and looked at him in the eye.

"You don't seriously think that I would like Bowser…AT ALL, do you…?" Peach said with a confused look on her face yet a small smile.

"Well…Uhhh…" Mario started.

Peach pulled him into a kiss.

"Hehe..." Mario said. They followed each other around the castle until they found the exit.

"WE DID IT!!" Peach cried as she grabbed Mario and kissed him.

"Not quite," Bowser said from behind them. "You two love birds can make out some where else…I think I have the PERFECT place. KIDS!!!" all seven of Bowser's kids popped up and the three Bowser juniors—Bowser blue, Bowser Green, and Junior who was shadow Mario.

"YOU AGAIN!!!" Mario screamed.

"I'll leave you to it, while I finish my icy pole…IN SOME BEEPIN PEACE!!!!!!" Bowser screamed. While they were watching Bowser, Mario and Peach got thrown into a cage by the koopa kids.

"TRY IT A BIT HARDER, DON'T YA!!!" Peach screamed at the three juniors as they through her by the shoulders.

"Hey, you two!! Watch THIS!!!" Wendy said after her brothers had already left. She threw the keys in a metal container and followed her brothers.

Peach wondered why they would just do that to the key. Then she found out why.

Kamek appeared on his broomstick and holding his wand, and banished the key in the distance.

"So, what happened to Bowser's Magic Mango icy pole?!" asked a mysteriously cute voice…only angry.

"Yeah, my brother's in trouble because the koopa YOU raised wants a bloomin' ICY POLE!!!"

Mario, Peach and Kamek turned around to find Luigi sitting on Yoshi—when they turned around again to hear Bowser's extremely loud screaming.

"OH, HOLY ((!&(!!!! I GOT THE WRONG I GOT THE WRONG FLAVOR!!! IN HELL!!"

"Uh-oh," Yoshi said.

"YOU!!!" Kamek screamed in Yoshi's face. Seeing Kamek, Yoshi simply replied with "Yoshi!!"

"AAK!! YOU'RE THE ONE…AAH! I HATE YOU!!" Kamek shouted to Yoshi. Kamek chased Yoshi out of the castle—and they don't return for a long time.

Luigi is watching the scene and is interrupted by Mario calling him.

"Yo, Luigi," Mario said.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go and find a power star?!"

"I could try…why?"

"Well, what _else _do you think will unlock this cage?!" Mario said angrily. Luigi ran off in search of a power star.

Mario was looking out the window when Peach came up behind him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming all this way to save me…even though we're trapped right now, it really means a lot to me…"

"Any thing for my true love," Mario said.

"Well…I never knew you loved me this much…"

"Look, when we get out of here, I'm taking you out, some where…" said Mario.

"Mmmmm…" Peach said as she kissed him on the lips.

"COUGH SPUTTER STARE HELLO?!!!!??" Bowser said. "THANK YOU!!! I'm back."

"Oh, DUH! I think we actually GATHERED THAT!!!"

"You figured."

"YES I DID!!!" Mario screamed.

"Um, why are you back?!" Peach asked, interrupting the two.

"Well, this is what happened; I went to get another icy pole when I mistaked for_ strawberry_, not mango…"

"Why'd you scream the second time?!" Mario asked.

Bowser started to cry.

"_There was no mango left!!!_" he wailed. "But I returned to bring YOU misery, not ME."

"Can't you just bloomin' LET US GO?!" Peach yelled.

"Hmmm… that's a tough one…let me think about it… umm, NO!" he said. "But I **am **gonna take you some where else," Bowser said viscously.

"Oh yeah? And where might THAT be?!"

"Hehehehehehehehehe……" Bowser said, rubbing his hands together. Then, he disappeared.

Suddenly, the cage started to move, and that caused Mario and Peach to fall over, on the side of the cage. They got back up, and they passed strange and scary things so Peach hugged Mario tight so she knew she was safe.

Mario just stared out the cage looking frightened at the sight of the boiling lava. Then, the cage paused, and it started to slowly go down toward the deep lava pit.

**Well, that's it for now!! Find out the rest next time!! I'll only update if people review at LEAST 4 times for this part. C ya l8a!! **


End file.
